1. Description of Related Art
More forms of telecommunications services such as cellular telephone service, wireless Internet access service, and electronic mail service are becoming available to a wider segment of the world's population. As such services expand to such wider segment, the credit scores and financial condition of customers is becoming more of an issue both to customers desiring such services and the companies who provide the services. An effective tool is needed to better match the credit worthiness of customers to the credit requirements of service providers.
2. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to a system and method for identifying an alternative provider of telecommunications services in response to the credit worthiness of a buyer.